


Hoodie

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Reaction, Romance, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot. Star decides to wear one of Marco's hoodies to school after admitting their feelings to each other. Lets see how everyone else will react.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 18





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> I have really been into this series recently and fell in love with Star and Marco's dynamic. I might be posting more one-shots later if this goes well and maybe even a story later down the road.
> 
> They are both 16.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil.

Over the weekend Marco and Star finally admitted their feelings towards each other. Everyone could see that sexual tension building when they were 15.

Albeit it took Ludo's reckless plan on getting the wand for them to see that they care for each other but stranger things happened.

Still I don't think anyone saw it coming when Star and Marco walked down Echo Creek high school hallway.

That morning when Star slept with Marco in his room she asked him a question. (Slept as in literal sleeping perverts.)

"Marco, can I wear your hoodie to school?"

Marco rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Why Posa?" He asked.

Star shrugged back thinking of a reason.

"Because everyone well know that we are officially dating so Brittany would stop staring creepily at you."

Yes its true some weird way that no one thought was possible was that Brittany Wong has a crush on Safe Kid.

It was ever since Marco saved her from Buff Frog that she started to like him. One roundhouse kick straight to the jaw and some how she fell in love with him.

Most students suspect that she only likes him because he fights monsters which made him and Star kind of popular around the school.

Marco wrapped his arms around her middle and breathed out a short laugh.

"Weird isn't it?" "But no need to get jealous." Marco sighed.

"I'm not, once she knows that we are dating I will forgive her because thats what people do." Star declared.

Marco rolled his eyes playfully at her for her incredible kindness.

"If you want to then go ahead Posa."

"Guys come down for breakfast!" Mr. Diaz yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Star kissed Marco's cheek before getting up from the bed.

"Come on your dad is making Huevos Rancheros-"

"-and its your favorite, I know." Marco finished for her while smirking.

Star smiled brightly and did a little twirl.

"Yep!" "Now lets go!"

Star raced downstairs with Marco following behind her.

"Buenos dias, children, Star I made you your favorite." Mr. Diaz greeted.

Star did a little hop and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Yay!"

Star sat down at the table while Mr. Diaz gave her her own plate.

Marco yawned and sat beside her.

"Buenos dias Marco, you seem a little tired today." Mr. Diaz smiled even brighter.

Marco just stretched before replying. "I would have gotten more sleep if luchador didn't kick me in the middle of the night."

Star swallowed a bite of her breakfast.

"Okay, one time on accident." Star explained holding up one finger.

Marco pointed lazily at her with his thumb.

"3 times."

Star rolled her eyes before returning back to her meal.

Marco satisfied with her silence smirked.

Mr. Diaz let loose a laugh.

"Dios mío, you two act like an old married couple." Mr. Diaz sighs.

Marco pulled on his shirt collar and blushed.

"Now marido, your Poppy told us the same thing at their age." Mrs. Diaz walks in her work attire to grab a cup of coffee.

Mr. Diaz chuckled. "Sí, I do."

"Hurry up now and finish your breakfast, or your going to be late." Mrs. Diaz states.

Star already finished her breakfast and put her plate in the sink and was heading back up stairs to get dressed.

Mrs. Diaz smiled approvingly at Star but then glared down at Marco.

Marco catching her stare sighed loudly.

"Alright, alright I'm going..." He mumbled while putting his plate in the sink.

Mrs. Diaz ruffles his hair as he passes by.

"Thats my little mijo."

Marco slips a hint of a smile and kisses his mother cheek before heading up stairs.

Star was already dressed in her plain turquoise a-line dress her horned headband adorned her face. She was waiting on Marco's bed on her new phone.

Finally Marco seemed to have had enough of Star hogging his phone and minutes that he decided to pay for Star's phone. Her ringtone is Marco's old ringtone Space Unicorns after Marco came to realize no one understood how it was ironic.

Upon seeing Marco enter his room. Star bounced up and down excitedly ready for school.

Marco first commented on how dangerous that was and how she could have hit her head reminding everyone how he still didn't shake off the name Safe Kid.

"Aw come on, Wild Man lighten up will you?" Star asked.

"Its Monday."

Star stuck out her bottom lip and widened her eyes.

"Please Marco?"

Marco scrunched up his face.

"Fine, anything for you Posa."

"Hugs!"

Star brought Marco into a hug with her wrapping her arms around his neck and him wrapping his arms around her middle.

Once they pulled out of the hug Marco asked, "I thought you were going to wear my hoodie?"

"I am I just need you opinion as my besets friend and boyfriend."

Star shrugged on one of Marco's oversized red hoodies.

The hoodie cover her top half so it looked like she was just wearing a a-line skirt instead of a dress. The hoodie itself looked baggy on her but in the most adorable way.

She did a spin.

"So Marco, what do you think."

A small blush graced his cheeks at the sight of how beautiful he thought Star was.

Star quirked an eyebrow at his silence.

He cleared his throat.

"You look beautiful."

It was Star's turn to blush.

"Aw thanks Marco." She gushed.

Star went up and gave him a small peck on the lips before skipping out the door leaving a dazed Marco behind.

A minute later Marco came out of his room with his dark skinny jeans and just his grey t-shirt on that he normally wears under his hoodie.

They both left for school after saying good bye to the Diazs' and their 5 laser puppies which are now full grown dogs.

Marco being so ever the gentleman carried Star's books for her since they have the same schedule.

Star skipped down the hallway with Marco right by her side.

Some students gave them weird looks but most gave them knowing looks that they finally ended up together.

"Star Butterfly." Jackie Lynn Thomas rode up to them on her board.

"Hey Jackie." Star flashing her 1000 gigawatt smile.

She slowed down on her board to face the two best friends and took in account Star wearing Marco's hoodie.

"Did anything happen over the weekend that I should know about?" She asked them smirking.

They both blushed while Marco pulled a little on his shirt collar.

"Me and Marco are now officially together." Star squealed while still blushing slightly.

Jackie smiled brightly back.

"Yes!" "Finally..."

Her smile faltered as if she realized something.

"Aw man, Ferguson won the pot." She huffed.

Marco decided to step in.

"Whoa, wait a minute what do you mean pot?"

"Ferguson and Janna started a bet to see when you two would get together, pretty soon most of the school was in on it."

Marco faced-palmed. "You got to be kidding me."

Star failing to see the problem smiled even wider.

"Aw you guys wanted us to be together."

"Anyways great to hear you two are finally together catch you later Star Butterfly." Jackie stated before taking off on her skateboard again.

"Bye Jackie!" Star yelled down the hallway waving goodbye.

The two best friends being together spread like wild fire through out the whole school, by the end of it pretty much the whole student body knew by now.

The couple was now walking home from a long day.

All of a sudden a portal opened to reveal Ludo and his minions.

Star and Marco got into their fighting positions.

"Greetings Star Butterfly prepare to meet your-" Ludo started before noticing a certain red hoodie adorned by Star.

"Hey what a second, are you and your bodyguard together?" Ludo asked interrupting his own sentence.

Star relaxed from her stance while Marco still held his.

"First of all, he is my best friend and secondly we are together." Star explained.

Ludo let out a happy wail.

"Yes I won the pot!"

"Seriously?!" "You guys too?" Marco huffed loudly.

Ludo shrugged his shoulders. "What?" "We were bored."

"Now come on fellas lets celebrate my victory of claiming all of your money." Ludo laughed as he took back out his dimensional scissors and cutting a portal back to his lair.

"Until next time Star Butterfly!"

Once the portal closed the two fell into silence.

"Well that was a little weird." Marco said breaking the silence.

Star started walking don the street again with Marco right beside her.

"Tell me about it."


End file.
